Why Can't I Be Normal
by lord-seagen
Summary: Harry and Hermione are a couple with all the trials and tribulation that come with adolescent dating. However, they get much more than any other couple because this is Harry. Will they be happy or will their live be in shambles. How well they coup with th


**Chapter 01 An All New Summer**

Not long after Dumbledore left and the excitement died down, Dan stowed away the shotgun he had been clutch tightly in the gun cabinet. Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen fixing lunch when Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "So Hermione, would you tell me what that potion was that I drank?"

Hermione's eyes grew a little larger than normal. Then she quickly looked down at the kitchen counter. After a few seconds she whispered, "That potion was actually my blood, it was used as part of the ward spells, it fortified the protective wards around the house."

Harry started to pale a little, "Augh .. I don't understand Hermione, why did Dumbledore use your blood and why did I have to drink it."

"Well, like I said, it was part of the protection spell for the wards. The Headmaster used most of the blood while he was building the wards. Then he said that to complete the spell, you had to drink what was left."

"I don't understand. I was under the impression that the type of wards used to protect me was a life sacrifice by someone who loved me? So why was the headmaster using your blood?"

"Well first of all, the type of protect spell you are talking about is an impromptu spell. Meaning it is a last ditch effort to protect a loved one. That is the type of spell that your mother cast. However, most protect charms or spells use the blood and the mature love between two individuals for the protection of both."

"Yeah, but why did the headmaster use your blood and why do you keep skirting around the explanation?"

"When we kissed a couple of days ago the wards at the Dursley's started to erode. So Professor Dumbledore came here to ask me some very personnel questions. I answered every question truthfully. Afterwards he believed that the erosion of the protection wards at the Dursley's was the result of your mothers love protection being replaced by someone else's love for you."

"But who's love could replace my mother's love?"

Hermione fidgeted for a little while, looking demure, as she stared at the floor, "Professor Dumbledore believes that the love that replaced your mother came from aaahhhuuummm … came from me."

"But the blood protection was made by my mothers dying breath. I don't understand. Why did my kissing you tear down the blood protection? I won't let anyone die to protect me. I'm not worth dying for not by a long shot. That kind of protection just isn't worth someone's life."

"Harry James Potter," Hermione screamed and Harry winced, she only used his full name when she was totally hacked off or when he was being exceptionally dense. "I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again! If anyone in this whole wide world is worth dying for it is you. **Don't interrupt me!** Don't you know that any number of witches and wizards would follow you into hell if you would only ask them to? You inspire the people around you to do their best and you were able to bring out the best in every one of the students you worked with last term. Just take the DA for example. You helped every one of the students in the DA to pass their OWL's or NEWT's with an Excellent or better." By this time tears were streaming down Hermione's face.

Harry stepped forward and wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "But what does all of that have to do with the wards around your house?"

"Mr. Potter, are you so slow that you can't figure that out for yourself? Well if I have to explain it to you. The Headmaster used my blood because I love you with all my heart and soul and the Headmaster believes…," Hermione's voice dropped to little more than a whisper, "that you feel the same about me."

Harry stood there looking like a trout out of water. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hermione loves him enough to afford the protective wards around the house. The next thing he knew he had swept Hermione into his arms and kissed her with so much passion that it made her toes curl. After their kiss broke, Harry gazed deep into her chocolate brown eyes seeing the truth. She loved him as much as he loved her. "I love you Hermione."

Right about then the most horrible stench waffled through the kitchen, "Do you smell something burning?"

Harry dashed over to the stove and turned down the burners under their lunch. He turned to Hermione and said, "You sure do know how to kill a mood. But any way here goes nothing, yesterday you called me your boyfriend a couple of times so I figured that I had better make it official. Uuumm Hermione Anne Granger would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Before Harry had gotten the word girlfriend out of his mouth, Hermione had jumped into his arms screaming, "Yes, thank Merlin yes I will be your girlfriend! Now that it is official I think we can tell Ron and Ginny. You know Mr. Potter. If you had waited any longer I would have given up on you. I wouldn't have waited around for you forever you know." And they kissed again.

"Yeah right, you're the one who started with the "boyfriend" not me. So don't try and tell me that you wouldn't wait forever."

"Well maybe just a little while longer, however now it doesn't really matter, because you asked me already and I'm not going to let you take it back. Harry James Potter, I love you."

"Hermione Anne Granger, I love you too." And they kissed.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

After lunch was over, the kitchen was cleaned and all of the dishes were put away. Harry, Hermione, Emma, and Dan all sat in the living room so that the Granger's could get know their new ward better.

All Dan and Emma had really known about Harry Potter was what Hermione had told them. They knew that their daughter was in love with him and that is why he is now living at their house. Yes, they had heard all the horrifying stories told about the children's lives at Hogwarts, which almost kept Hermione form going back to school. Dan and Emma thought it was too dangerous. But they didn't know anything about him personally. They really wanted to get to know the person behind the stories.

Emma started the, well I guess you would call it interrogation off with a few questions of Harry's likes and dislikes. This ranged from types of foods to books to movies. They were astonished to find out that he would eat just about anything that was still edible. He described some of the things that his relatives would give him to eat. Emma thought that most of the so call foods he had described a homeless person would probably pass on anything remotely similar. She looked at Dan and saw the discuses in his eyes as will. She swore to herself that he would not have to live like that again.

Harry told them about being hooked on science fantasy books. R. A. Salvatore was his favorite. His room had been the dumping ground for all of his cousin discarded books. The ones that Dudley had forgotten about and never really missed. If the Dursley's had known that he was reading their precious Dudley's books they would have taken them away and given them back to Dudley or thrown the books away.

Emma and Dan were getting a very good picture of just how terrible the Dursley's really were. A couple of times during the telling of Harry's story, Emma looked at her daughter and could see the anger and hatred in her eyes and the stark stillness in her stature right down to Hermione's white knuckles.

Emma could see that a lot of what Harry was saying was new to Hermione too. She knew that if her daughter had known any of these facts before now that Harry would have never gone back to the Dursley's alone. Her daughter would have insisted on going along to make sure Harry was treated right.

They all chatted until some one mentioned that they were getting hungry. Emma and the kids headed for the kitchen to start supper while Dan went to the office to get some paperwork done. Supper was not very fancy, just meat, potatoes and corn on the cob. Harry and Hermione cleaned up the kitchen after dinner was over.

They continued their discussion with Harry revealing some more of his life with his relatives. Later on that night Emma and Dan excused themselves and headed up to their bedroom. Harry and Hermione sat on the couch. She held on to him for all she was worth. She had her head on his shoulder still coming down off of her anger high.

"I can't believe they treated you like that?" she said as she looked up she was nose to nose with him. Their eyes lock and Harry could see the anger, concern, and fear there. As he watched those feelings started to change to love and passion he leaned down and kissed her. They rolled back into the corner of the couch with Hermione under him in a deepening kiss. He had his hands on her hips and they started to roam up her ribcage as his hands creped higher until they reached her breast and attempted to go further. She broke the kiss and stopped his progression.

"Um . . Sorry about that!" Harry said.

"Harry we have just become a couple, now it's not that I'm not attracted to you but I think we should take it a little slower."

"I didn't mean to upset you. Just how far can I go and where can I touch you." Harry asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well, let's just say I don't want you becoming too familiar with my body just yet, OK?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. He placed he left hand on her stomach just below her navel and started to rub as they started to kiss again. As the kiss deepened so did the rubbing of his hand. After about five minutes of kissing and rubbing, Hermione's back arched and she jerked three or four times and then relaxed. In the middle of all of this Harry broke the kiss with a worried look on his face. She looked up at him and gave a small laugh, which took him by surprise.

Harry was still looking a little worried when Hermione said "Oh Please Harry don't look so worried, you didn't do anything wrong per say. The rubbing of your hand stimulated me a little more than it should have and I just fell over the edge."

"Um .. What do you mean by over the edge?" Harry asked timidly.

Hermione softly snorted, "I had an orgasm you silly oaf."

Harry suddenly became very embarrassed. He looked at her "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry."

"Oh Harry don't be sorry, I have to admit, I should have stopped it but I got carried away. Besides if I didn't like it I would have stopped you before it got too far." Then she reached up and kissed him tenderly and said, "I think it's about time we got to bed, don't you?" And they walked hand in hand up the stairs to their separate room saying goodnight before closing their doors.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Thousands of miles away, in a strong hold long forgotten, sat Lord Voldemort on his throne of human bones. The only other figure in the room was cowering on the floor in front of the Dark Lord.

"You have displeased me yet again Wormtail, CRUCIO." And Wormtail whining screeches echoed through out the hall. "you are to follow my instructions to the letter, do you under stand." And he lifted the spell.

Wormtail whimpered while he re-established his kneeling position on the floor. "Yes master." As he spoke blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Sometime during the torture he had bit his tongue. He also noticed that the front of his robes were wet just below his waste line.

Voldemort smiled to himself, he really loved to humiliate his followers. Not only did it please him to make them grovel but also he seemed to receive strength from it. "Now do as you were told before I get really mad and end your miserable life."

Wormtail started to crawl from the throne room when Voldemort started to scream. He looked up briefly to see his master shacking. Throwing caution to the wind he ran from the room.

Voldemort was scared. He didn't know what was happening. His skin itched and his blood felt like it was on fire. No matter how hard he fought it he couldn't make it stop. Then several minutes after the sensation started it stopped and he was still in pain and totally spent. He worked hard to gain control of himself, which drained him further.

After an hour Voldemort had re-gained enough energy to summons Wormtail. "Yes Master. What service may I serve?" he asked.

"Extend your left arm Wormtail, I wish to call my followers." Wormtail pulled up the sleeve of his robe to expose the Dark Mark. Voldemort touched the mark with his wand and pain shot up Wormtail's forearm and he dropped to his knees screaming, spiting out blood again. It seamed his tongue wound never heal.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

After Harry closed his bedroom door, he opened his trunk to get out something pajamas to wear to bed. There on top of his clothes was the Hogwarts letter he had received a week and a half ago. He looked at it for some ten minutes trying to under stand why he had so much homework this summer. That really wasn't the most disturbing part of the letter. He really couldn't understand why he had homework for some of his seventh year textbooks. Not all of them, just three courses.

Well he was too tired to worry about it right now. He thought he would ask Hermione about her homework tomorrow and find out if it was just him or did she get extra homework too. He changed his clothes and got into bed still on an emotional high falling to sleep within minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

But his sleep was short lived as he started screaming. "Not Hermione, no please, not Hermione!" The door flew open and Hermione found him sitting in bed soaked with sweat and shaking all over. She was next to him in an instant. She looked into his eyes and saw the most horrible and frightening look she had ever seen. She wrapped her arms around him saying, "I'm here, it's OK, Harry, I'm here."

After a few minutes Harry started to calm down but he was still shacking. By this time Hermione's parents showed up at the door.

"You had another bad dream?"

All Harry could do was nod his head. He was too shaken to speak.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry looked up at Hermione and she saw the hollowness behind his eyes. It took a couple of minutes before he could find his voice. "Voldemort had you, he was torturing you (sobs) when he got tired of torturing you he (streaming tears) he cut your he..he..head off and . . . and . . threw you through the Veiled archway."

At that Harry broke down sobbing, he clutched tightly to Hermione with his face buried in the hollow of her shoulder.

Hermione held him softly whispering words of comfort. She looked up at her parents who were still standing in the doorway. "I'm going to stay with him tonight if that's alright with you."

Her mother came over and placed her hand softly on her shoulder with a warming squeeze. "That would be fine dear. Now lets all try to get back to sleep." Emma ran her hand through Harry's hair and looked at her husband. They knew that the exit few weeks would be the hardest.

With that, Dan and Emma went back to their room intentionally leaving Harry's door open. Hermione started fixing the bed sheets and tucking Harry and herself in. She spooned in behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She comforted him until he fell asleep although she just couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. The look in his eyes and the description of his dream haunted her every time she closed her eyes.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

The next morning Harry woke up with the strangest sensation, something just wasn't right. He was half hang off the side of his bed and there was an arm around this waist. He looked up real quick and was that the door was standing wide open. He shifted around in the bed and found his face covered with bushy brown hair. Everything from the night before came rushing into his mind and it reminded him that Hermione had tossed and turned all night. She probably didn't get much sleep, so he thought he would just let her sleep. Harry repositioned himself so Hermione's head was on his chest with her arm wrapped around his waist.

That's the way Dan and Emma found them about an hour later. When they where heading down stairs to get breakfast. Before they could say anything, Harry placed his finger to his lips and shook his head. He mouthed the words "she exhausted." They nodded and mouthed, "do you need anything?" Harry shook his head while he idly combed his finger through Hermione's hair.

For the next hour Harry sat there, he thought about his relatives. Yes it was true that they hated him, they where mean and spiteful, but they where his only relatives and that didn't relieve the growing anxiety he was feel in his chest. He couldn't leave them unprotected. Not with Voldemort out there looking for anything to use ageist Harry.

Harry decided to write to Professor Dumbledore today to ask about options. He knew he had money but just didn't know how much and if he could get Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to agree, he would protect them.

He would have to plan this one out.

At about that time Hermione started to stir. With her long bushy hair comb back out of her face by Harry's fingers, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the unfamiliar room and sat bolt straight up.

"It's OK. Darlin'" he said wiping stray hairs out of her face.

"But Mum and Dad could walk by any moment." She said chewing her lower lip.

"They've already gone down stairs to fix breakfast." He said smiling at her. "I greatly apparate you staying with me last night, it was one of the most restful night's sleep I have had in a long time. Will after the nightmare part that is. You didn't get much sleep did you?"

There was a slight shack of her head. She didn't want him to know that his dream had kept her awake.

"I'm sorry if I tossed and turned all night. You could go get in your own bed and get a little more sleep. I'll explain it to your parents. But that's up to you." Harry said a little sheepish.

"No. I think that I'll get up with you, unless you want to be alone with my parents for some reason or other." She said looking at him through her eyelashes.

His love for her was growing by leaps and bounds. He gently tweaked her nose and smiled at her. This was her way of manipulating him, to get him to spill any secrets he may have. But he wasn't going to fall for that. "By all means get up. There is absolutely no reason why you should stay in bed. Now if you would kindly leave my room so I can change I would appreciate it." He said half-heartedly.

Hermione gave him a shy smile and kissed him passionately then kind of slinked out of the room. Harry could do nothing but smile at the way she teased him. Harry climbed out of bed and got dressed. As he was leaving his room the door to Hermione's room opened and standing there in the early morning light was the beautiful creature that he had woken up next not more than half an hour ago.

"So how long had you been awake before I woke up?" she asked while pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Only about a two hours." He answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You just looked so peaceful lying there I just didn't have the heart to disturb you. Besides you didn't get much sleep last night." He said as they started to go down stairs to get some breakfast.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Later that day, Harry was sitting out on the back deck with a tall glass of ice tea. He had just sent Hedwig off with a letter to Professor Dumbledore. Harry wanted to know what he could do to protect his relatives. Hermione was in the kitchen with her mother chatting about women things, when the conversation turned to Harry and his nightmare.

"So Kitten, was last nights dream typical for Harry or was this one off the charts?" Emma asked.

"Actually this one was par for the course. The worse ones are his visions." said Hermione.

"He has visions? What of?" asked Emma.

"He sees things through Voldemort's eyes. He's seen what Harry called the festival of death or Revelery. Voldemort and his minion would attack a small Muggle village and torture and kill everyone. He wouldn't eat for a couple of days after wards. He has a stubborn streak and just keeps everything locked deep within him. He won't talk to anyone about it. I've tried to get him to open up but he says 'you really don't want to know' and I believe him. So I give him all the support and love I can." Hermione replied seeing the horrified look on her mums face

"Oh! The poor dear. I wish there was something we could do to help." Emma said.

"You can, just give Harry the same thing you've given me all my life, love! Don't treat him like something special. He really hates that." Hermione said. Then she saw the look on her mums face. "Mum, Harry has had to live with an unwanted fame all his life. He doesn't need us adding to his discomfort. He just wants to have a normal life." With that said Hermione got up from the table poured herself some ice tea and headed for the pool.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Harry sat in a lounge chair on the patio next to the pool. He looked like he was just staring off into space but his mind was working on many problems at once. For one the nightmare he had. Was it a premonition or was it really just a nightmare.

Then there was the all too new and awkward relationship with Hermione. He knows he loves her but what does that really mean. His role models growing up weren't the best. Yes he had experienced fleeting moments of kindness from teachers and fellow students but Dudley would tell his Uncle about the teachers or he would bully the students.

So what was he feeling and was it the same thing Hermione was feeling. He really didn't know. He would have to muster up the courage to talk this over with Hermione. No he couldn't do that. What if he said the wrong thing and made her hate him? So it would have to be Emma or Dan. But which one should he ask? It would probably be best to talk to Emma, be she a female and would have some in sight to what to do.

Just then Harry herd a noise in the back of his mind and his thoughts were interrupted by someone's hand in his hair.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Once Hermione closed the screen door she turned to see Harry staring off into the distance. Even though she could only see the left half of his face. She could tell that his eyes were unfocused and he had a pained expression. She knew he was grieving or reliving a vision.

She walked over and softly ran her hand through his hair and kissed him on top of the head. Harry looked up and smiled slightly. "What were you just remembering?" she asked.

"Actually I was thinking about how my life has turned upside down. Oh! Don't get me wrong, I love it here but I don't want to put your family in danger." Harry said with a please don't be mad expression on his face.

Hermione smiled as she sat on his lap and leaned ageist him. "Well isn't that what the protective wards are for? I mean Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let you stay here if it wasn't safe, would he?" she inquired.

"Yeah you're probably right. I just worry that some one else is going to get hurt or killed because of me. My parents are dead because of me. Then Cedric died because I insisted we share the Triwizard Cup. Then there was that Department of Mysteries fiasco where not only did I get Sirius killed but almost got my friends killed." Before he could say anything more Hermione interrupted him.

"Harry! You can't blame yourself for any of that, you told us to go back to the castle that night. It was our decision to go. I don't remember you forcing any us to go. We went because you're our friend and we love you. Now stop punishing yourself and let's go swimming." She said raising one eyebrow. So they swam and talked for the rest of the day. Hermione knew that this was just the beginning, that there would many more of these doubtful times and discussions. All she could do was to be there for him to talk to and to be supportive.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Ron Weasley was enjoying his summer. He had herd from his dad that Harry had been moved to the Granger's home and that he would be returning there each summer until his 18th birthday. Ron figured out that it had something to do with the protect wards on the Dursley's home. There weren't any reports of any attack on Number Four Privet drive. So why was Harry moved and why had he been moved to Hermione's house. He couldn't get any information out of his dad. He even had Ginny try to get the information but it was no good. Everyone was tight lipped.

Ron had written Harry and Hermione the very day he found out what had happened.

_Dear Harry and Hermione._

_Dad just told me what happened. Are you all right Harry? Why are you staying with Hermione instead of coming here to the Burrows? Mums dreadfully worried about you. The whole family is wondering what is going on. Please write back soon._

Your Mate 

_Ron_

Ron sent the letter out with the family owl and waited. While he waited he thought about his summer. So far it has been pretty good. He had seen Luna Lovegood a couple of times during the first week of the summer. He didn't really care what anyone said he liked her. He remembered back when they were growing up. Luna, Ginny and he would play together and have all kinds of fun. Sometimes he really missed those days.

Then one year Luna's mum died and she didn't seem to be able to handle it. Ever since then she has been just a little off. But she was one of two students that went to the Ministry of Magic who didn't get hurt. She actually held up rather well compared to himself. That stupid brain thingy, if it hadn't been for it crashing down on him, he would have been able to help Harry more. Hermione and Ginny didn't fair much better. It would have felt much worse if he was the only one hurt. However, Harry and Luna were the only two who didn't get hurt. Neville had a broken nose, Hermione broke her leg and Ginny got stunned. So he didn't feel too bad.

It would take a couple of days for a reply from Harry and Hermione. So while he waited he figured he would ask Luna out on a date. He flooed her house and Mr. Lovegood answered the floo.

"UAH… Hello sir, may I talk to Luna." Ron asked.

"Well she's a little busy. Could I ask why you are calling?" Mr. Lovegood asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"Urr…. Well I was hoping she would like to go to dinner with me. Nowhere special just dinner." Ron shuddered.

"Well hold on Ron and I'll get her. She in the kitchen fixing lunch, I'll get her." Mr. Lovegood replied.

Ron had to wait a few minutes before Luna's head appeared in the flames.

"Oh hello Ronald, why are you flooing me?" she asked in her normally airy style.

"Uhum, Luna, I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night in Diagon Alley?" he asked in a rush of words.

"Oh! Well I have to ask my father whether it's OK, but I'd love to. Just hold on for a moment and I'll go ask." Her head disappeared from the flames and all Ron could see was an over stuffed couch and coffee table with a large bay window behind it. Then her head reappeared in the flames, "Dad said it would be fine. What should I wear?"

"I think a dress would be in order. I thought we would go to Luigi's for an Italian dinner then maybe a play at the theater. What do you think?"

"That sounds divine. What time should I be ready?"

"Well the play starts at eight and ends at ten, oh! Will that be past your curfew?"

"No that would be fine."

"Well then I was thinking I could floo to your house at say around six. Then we could floo to the Leaky Caldron and walk to the restaurant. I'll have one my brother's pick up the tickets. That way we won't have to rush through the dinner and we could probable talk for a little while OK."

"That would be great. I'll see you tomorrow then Ronald. Bye." Then her head disappeared and the magical flames died out. Ron was filling pretty happy until he looked up and saw his entire family standing there. The twins were making funny kissing sounds. The rest of the family just gave him a hard time just because they could.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

The nightmares happened just about every night for a week and a half. It was playing hard on everyone's nerves but no ones more than Harry's. The things that really weighed heavily on him were that the nightmares kept changing. They were always about a different person in his life. The people in that Harry loved. The Weasley's had been in his nightmares, each one killed in a different way as was Remus, Dan and Emma. It was like Voldemort was trying to break down his willpower by showing him images of carnage and tortured. It had some of the desired effect but Hermione's love and support was able to repair some if not all of the damage.

Each night Hermione would stay with Harry and the rest of the night would be calm. However he would sometimes have some of the type of dreams he had from the pervious years. The dreams or visions were of Voldemort talking to or disciplining his minion. These wouldn't wake him up but he would toss and turn all night. Hermione didn't get very much sleep the first couple of weeks that Harry was there. She actually got into the habit of taking a nap in the afternoon, Right in between lunch and homework. Speaking of homework, Hermione and Harry discussed his summer homework. They could fathom why he had so much homework. Hermione helped him with most of it and she did the exact same work he did.

Harry and Hermione talked at great length about his dreams and nightmares. They talked about who was being targeted in the nightmares and why.

Harry had mentioned that he should sever all ties to his friends. Hermione nearly exploded at this, she pointed out that if he did that Voldemort would win. And that was the whole reason Voldemort was sending him these dreams. Voldemort wanted Harry's to be isolated and alone. To break his resistance in a hope to weaken the wards that protected Harry. But Harry's friends loved him too much to let that happen. Anything less would be unacceptable.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Ron tumbled out the fireplace at the Lovegood at 5:55. A little early but Mr. Lovegood didn't seam to mind. Ron was sitting on the over stuffed couch when Luna entered the living room. Her dad stood up and kissed her forehead and shook Ron's hand. "It was very nice to meet you sir." Ron said.

"It was nice to meet you too Ron, say hello to your father for me, will ya."

"Sure Mr. Lovegood."

"Now then you should go and tire not to be too late, OK?"

"Um, yes sir."

Ron took the Floo Powder off the mantle and held it out for Luna to take a hand full. She threw it into the fire stepped in and called out, "The Leaky Caldron", and disappeared.

Ron waited for a minute then did the same. He stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron to find Luna waiting for him among the noisy crowd at the tavern. They headed out the back to the alley. The archway was already open as there were people coming from Diagon Alley heading for the tavern.

They stopped by Fred and Gorges joke shop to pick up the tickets for the play. Then they headed to dinner.

The dinner was fantastic. Ron and Luna each had a different dish and shared what they ordered. They chatted all through dinner. Ron talked about the Chubby Canons and Luna listened intently. He thought it was so nice to have a decent conversation with her. Ron found out quite a bit about Luna. He found out that she has to take an oversight potion to keep her from seeing images of the future flashing through her head. He also found out that her mother died while trying to brew the potion when the caldron exploded and piece of the broken caldron ripped through her eye and went into her brain. She died instantly, nothing anyone could do.

Ron also found out that the reason she was so, what everyone called, loopy was because of the potion. It dulled some of the nerve endings of the pathways that picks up images from the future. The side affects are that it also dulls some of the near by pathways associated thinking and logic. He found that Luna had a brilliant mind.

They head out of the restaurant towards the playhouse. They no sooner stepped out of the restaurant when they heard curses being shouted and people screaming. They wheeled around in time to see a bright red spell heading their way. Luna shoved Ron out of the way and took the slicing curse across the right hip and fell to the ground.

Ron was kneeling over her with his left hand holding the wound together and firing off jinx and charms with his right. In between charms he would talk to Luna to make sure she was still coherent. Auroras started to arrive and the Death Eaters began to disappear.

Tonks noticed Ron leaning over a body and ran over. She asked Ron what happened and he told her. Using her field first aid training, she started treating Luna's wound. While Tonks was treating Luna, Ron stood up as guard watching both directions of Diagon Alley for any signs of trouble. He noticed the twins coming down the alley assisting Auroras where they could, conjuring sheets for the dead and levitating the wounded to some of the shops.

The twin's finally reached Ron near the restaurant and started asking questions.

"Are you…" started Fred

"OK Ron?" finished George

"Yeah sure, but Luna's been hurt. Could we take her to your shop and floo her dad? I want to let him know that she been hurt and will be going to St. Mungo's. Then I think we should let mum and dad know we're alright and that I'll be with Luna at the hospital."

Ron turned back to Tonks. "How is she doing?" His voice had an edge of worry.

"She has a pretty deep cut just above her right hip. It bled quiet a bit but I got the bleeding under control and administered a blood-replenishing potion so I think she will be just fine. Do you want to go with her to the hospital?"

"Just try and stop me.. urmm I mean if it wouldn't be too much trouble and I wouldn't be in the way. Yes I would like to go along." Ron said with a wildly scared look of someone about to lose a loved one.

Tonks smiled at him and said, "It wouldn't be any trouble at all. In fact you can help me get her through this crowd to the designated portkey station. You know hold her hand and keep people from bumping into that hip."

Ron's eyes grew twice their size after he realized what Tonks had said. Then he turned bright red all over. Tonks levitated Luna and Ron held her hand whispering words of encouragement and to make sure she was still awake as they proceeded to the portkey station.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

The next day Harry and Hermione had gotten another letter from Ron. It sounded rather frantic.

Dear Harry and Hermione 

_Well since you haven't written yet, I have some news. I took Luna on a date yesterday. Everything was going along fine. We had dinner and were going to see a play. After dinner we headed to the playhouse when Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. Luna got injured pushing me out of the way of a Cutting Curse. She took the curse just above her right hip._

_Luna is going to be alright but it was a little freighting at the time. Harry, I now under stand why you feel so guilty about putting your friends in danger. If I had never asked Luna out, she wouldn't be in St. Mungo's now. She says it was her decision to push me out of the way but I still feel guilty._

_But the good news is that she will be just fine. Her dad is picking her up this after noon. I plan to be at her house when they get home._

_On another note, maybe I could come and visit. Then we could really talk._

_Well until later. Write soon._

_Ron_

After they read the letter, Harry and Hermione decided to write and explain what was going on. It wasn't a very easy letter to write but they forged on.

Dear Ron 

_Sorry to hear about Luna. We are relieved that she will be alright. It has been pretty hectic around here what with getting settled and homework and all._

_To answer your first letter, I'm at the Granger's because Hermione and I kissed last week. After words the wards around the relative's house started to break down. Professor Dumbledore installed some wards at the Granger's so I can live here. We explain everything when we see you. OK!_

_I hope you don't get mad at us but Hermione and I are dating. It's a byproduct of the new wards._

_I have been having some pretty bad dreams about Voldemort torturing and killing everyone that I love. Yours was particularly gruesome. _

_So far everything is fine here. No signs of Death Eaters. I'll explain everything in more detail when we meet, OK._

_I have to go for now._

_Harry_

_P.S. give my love to everyone. Give Ginny a big hug for me and give Luna our best wishes._

Harry really felt guilty for the way Ron had to find out that he and Hermione were dating now.

Hermione tried to comfort him and to get him to release the guilt. It helped some especially when they were alone and could get a little snogging in.

The nightmares went on for about a week then they finally started to settle down, but the dreams still happened about three times a week. Harry knew what Ron meant about feeling guilty, he was feeling that way right now. he really wished he and Hermione could have told Ron in person. But it just wasn't possible.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

In the weeks ahead, Harry and Hermione did everything any normal teen-age couple did. They dated! In any way possible, they went to the movies, out to lunch, out to dinner, everything they could think of to be a normal teen-age couple. It seemed to work, after ten days of nightmares they started to subside. They grew less frequent and less severe.

However Hermione would still catch Harry staring off into space with a very downtrodden look on his face. It would just break her heart knowing that he was fighting a battle with some very dark thoughts. She had helped him through the worse of them about Sirius, but she couldn't do any more. She could help cheer him up when he got down.

After the nightmares tapered off, Hermione was still sleeping in Harry's bed. She found that he would have peaceful sleep with her arms around him. She even stayed up all night sitting in his chair watching him. He tossed and turned all night long. Now the big problem was that she was getting very use to sleeping with him at night and when they return to Hogwarts they would be separated again. That is unless she could think of sometime.

During this time Harry started to really get to know Hermione. He knew that she loved to read but he didn't know that it was her escape from most of the troubles of the world. Her studying was also an escape. It allowed her to escape her own inadequacies. She never thought of her self as pretty or very powerful magically. It also let her escape the loneliness she knew as a child. Being as smart as she was always intimidated the other kids in the neighborhood and the students in her classes at school. Then things just got worse when strange things would happen around her when she got mad or scared. So she spent a lot of time alone and to fill up the loneliness she would read.

Hermione found out about Harry's past to a great extent. They talked about his aunt and uncle and how they treated him and why. They talked about the abusive thing his Uncle Vernon would do and about being starved for days on end or about being beaten and left to suffer in the cupboard under the stairs. They talked about all the chores he had to do while his cousin, Dudley, was praised as a saint, which he wasn't. They also talked about his cousin and how he got everything he wanted and how he was never satisfied. They talked about how he and his gang would beat up and bully Harry and most of the other kids at school and around the neighborhood.

At the end of most of these conversations, Hermione would be in tears. Not for herself but for him, because she just couldn't understand how anyone could hate a child so much. How could anyone treat a child, any child, like that? She wondered if Harry's aunt and uncle really knew just how special he was or how important he was to everyone's survival, if they had known would they have treated him better. Well it doesn't really matter now.

He also told her about the prophecy. She couldn't understand why he had kept it such a secret when his friends could have helped him to take some of the burden he had been carrying. He tried to explain it to her, "I don't want anybody else getting hurt because of him. Because of this damn prophecy I've got a target drawn on my chest and every Death Eater in England is gunning for me. Anyone close to me is going to get hurt. I can't allow that to happen."

Hermione interrupted him by saying, "You don't really have a choice in who's going to be close to you or who's going to get hurt. We are your friends and you are not going to get rid of any one of us."

"I know that all my friends will stand beside me no matter what I do but I don't have to like it." He said.

"I didn't say you had to like it all you have to do is accept it." She said.

Harry thought about what she said for a few moments then said, "Will if I don't have a choice I guess I'll accept it but I still don't like it."

He thought that this conversation may start putting a strain on their relationship but it actually had the reverse effect. These little talks helped her understand how he had survived the Dursley's to become a warm and caring human being and just why he cared so much for everyone around him.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Harry has been fretting over his enormous amount of homework this summer. He still couldn't under stand why his book list had both sixth and seventh year textbooks on it. Then he read the homework assignments and found that he was assigned twenty-one essays over all. He had three essays for each sixth and seventh year textbooks for Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration making it eighteen essays in all. The last three essays were for History of Magic, Magical Creatures, and Potions out of the sixth year textbooks. All in all, this was pretty weird but the weirdest part was that the sixth year essays were due by the 31st of July. The seventh year essays were due by the second week of the new term.

After arriving at the Granger's in the middle of the third week of summer, Hermione and Harry compared note about the homework they had been assigned. He found out that she had the same essays in Charms and Transfiguration for sixth and seventh year but only sixth year essays for the rest of her classes.

For about four days Hermione was a little cold toward him. If it hadn't been for the nightmares and their talks she would have probably snubbed him totally. He could tell she was hurt and maybe even little jealous because she had not gotten as much homework. Only she could be mad for not getting homework.

Harry worked out a kind of solution to this problem by letting Hermione help him with his homework. Then he had suggested that she go ahead and do the same homework he was doing. She didn't need to barrow his DADA textbook for seventh year because she had bought all of her textbooks for the last two years so she could study for her NEWT's.

Now that it was the 26th of July and they had all of the sixth year homework done. They decided to send them to Professor Dumbledore. The next day Hermione asked if she could borrow Hedwig to deliver some letters for her. Harry looked at her suspiciously but said it was OK with him if it was OK with Hedwig.

Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley on the 27th to do a little shopping. They needed to stock up on parchments and writing supplies. All of the essays they had been doing ate up their school supplies in a hurry. While they were there they decided to make it an impromptu date by having a romantic lunch.

After lunch they took a walk and went window-shopping. Harry stopped to look at the new model broom for the year in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione roamed down to the next shop and was staring at some of the rings in the window. Harry came up behind her and asked, "What are you looking at?"

She said, "Just looking at how gorgeous that rings is." She pointed to a gold ring with a silver unicorn on it. The band was approximately three-eighth of an inch in wide. It also had a pure black gem just under the unicorn head. He commented on how it would look good on her finger then they moved on.

When they were finished with their window-shopping they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get to the Muggle part of London to catch a taxi to go home. All of a sudden they heard curses being thrown around. They turned and ran toward Gringotts to see five Death Eaters hexing a group of people in Muggle clothes. Harry and Hermione looked quickly around to see if there was anyone there that could help. They saw Fred and George coming out of their shop, The Weasley Wizarding Wheeze, and shouted for them to come over.

Once they were all together they devised a quick plan to spread out and attack from four different directions. Harry ran up to get between the Death Eater and the Muggles while the other three came up from behind. The Death Eaters recognized Harry and started firing curses at him, which is just what he had planed.

Hermione and the twins fired from behind the Death Eaters and three fell instantly. The other two spun around to see where the attack was coming from. Upon seeing the group they were up against, the two remaining Death Eaters each grabbed one of their fallen comrades and apparated away.

Hermione ran over to Harry as the twins put a binding spell on the lone Death Eater. Shortly afterwards the Auras arrived to sort out what had happened. The people who were being attacked were muggles. They were getting school supplies for their children's, twins, first years to Hogwarts. They were mostly hit with jinxes and hexes but nothing too dangerous. The Auras questioned all the witness in the area then talked to Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins. Because Harry and Hermione were under age they had to file a report with the Department of Education for the use of magic by under age students. But they also added to the report that in their opinion that the two should be commended for their fast thinking and quick actions. They also thought that Harry should be awarded for putting himself in harms way to protect others.

The Auras took the one Death Eater that was left behind into custody and went back to the Ministry. Harry and Hermione went to the Leaky Cauldron after say goodbye to the twins and thanking them for their help. Once out side in Muggle London, they caught a taxi and headed home.

It was really the first time he had called some place other than Hogwarts home and really meant it. It gave him that warm feeling inside. It really helped that the Granger's have welcomed and treated him like he was their son. He has really grown to love them, almost as much as he loved Hermione. If you asked him at the beginning of summer if he would be happy, he would have said he would never be happy again. But now his heart was lighten by the love he felt every time he walked into the Granger's house.

When the taxi arrived at Hermione's house Dan was waiting at the front door. He had a parchment in his hand and he wasn't looking very happy. The two teens got out of the taxi, paid the driver and started to walk up to the house holding hands, because they liked it and for moral support. Emma rushed out and asked them if they were OK. They both nodded their heads then looked at Dan and he pointed his thumb towards the living room.

Once is side the living room Dan ushered the teens to over size couch. "This came a few minutes ago from the Minister of Education and Under Age Magic." He said indicating the parchment. "It says that you were in a fight with Death Eaters in Diagon Alley and that this is your first warning for use of magic by minors while not in school. Now I want to know what happened."

No sooner had Dan said that the doorbell rang. Emma went to answer it. She came back into the living room with Dumbledore hot on her heels. Albus looked at the teens with an exasperated expression on his face. He turned to Dan and asked, "I suppose you are going to get to the bottom of this?"

Dan nodded his head in the affirmative and all three adults turned and looked at the teens.

Harry explained that they were heading for the Leaky Cauldron when they heard curses being fired towards Gringotts. He described about them running to see what was happening and found that some Muggles and their magical children where under attack by five Death Eater and that with the help of the Weasley Twins, they were able to stop the attack and capture one of the Death Eaters. The Auras arrived and investigated the situation. They made their reports and took charge of the Death Eater. "Because we were under age they said that they would have to make a report and turn it into the Ministry."

Dan looked at Hermione with a bit of fear and concern in his eyes. He looked back down at the parchment and said, "It says here that though you are under age you exhibited great courage and are to be awarded 100 galleons a piece. It also says don't make it a habit, next time you will be expelled." He looked up with pride in his eyes as he looked at his two kids. Yes, he conceders Harry one of his kids. "And I have to agree with them on this matter. It's great that you could help but Harry you take too many risks. So think twice before jumping into the middle of something like this again, OK."

"Sure Dan." Harry said.

"You're right dad." Hermione said.

Albus said "I concur with Mr. Granger's assessment. Harry you take far too many risks. You will probably give me a heart attack before this whole miss is over."

Emma asked if anyone was hungry. Everyone said yes at the same time.

"OK, Lets go into the kitchen and get things together for grilling in the back yard." Emma said.

Dan turned to Albus, "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Harry and Hermione headed up to their rooms to put their things away and to change into their swimming trucks. Hermione stopped about half way up the stairs and turned to Dumbledore interrupting his reply. "Would you care to take my communication mirror back to Hogwarts with you? That way we can communicate with you if Harry has some more of his dreams."

Dumbledore looked at her with a perplexed expression on his face. "What dreams are you talking about?"

"Oh, I forgot that you don't know. Harry had been having some pretty bad dreams about everyone he loves being tortured and killed. We were going to write to inform you after we return home today but we got distracted."

"I think that that's a grand idea Miss. Granger. And Dan I would love to stay for dinner. May be I can talk to Harry and get to the bottom of his dreams."

Harry met Hermione out side her door. He was surprised to see the communication mirror Remus had given her in her hand. "What are you doing with that?" he asked.

"I told Professor Dumbledore that he could use it. We could contact him about your dreams." She replied.

"Hermione, I would rather not get everyone involved in this. I can handle it." He said as he took her hand and proceeded to the stairs.

"That's just it Harry, you shouldn't have to handle it and I think that one of these night your going to have a vision and we need to be able to contact someone in the Order quickly." She responded just a little heated.

He knew she was just trying to help and he really appreciated it. But does the whole world need to know all of his business. Then he said "Well OK. But I insist that he returns it to you when we get to Hogwarts. I would like to be able to talk to you if I have a nightmare. I've gotten use to our little talks. OK!"

"That's fine with me, I kind of look forward to our little talks too." She said with a shy smile.

**« « « « « « « «» » » » » » » »**

Once Harry and Hermione got down stairs, they looked for Professor Dumbledore. They found him on the deck.

"Here is that communication mirror Professor. Harry insists that we get it back once we get to Hogwarts. Is there going to be a problem with that?" Hermione asked holding out the mirror.

"Ah, no I don't think so! Tell me, where did you get these mirrors?" asked the Professor.

"The one I have used to belong to my father and this one belonged to Sirius. From what Professor Lupin said, they each had one and that they made them while they were still at Hogwarts. Why do you ask Professor?" Harry countered.

Maybe I could talk to Remus and we could create a couple more and I could get this one back to you in short order. That way I could have one for emergencies and Remus could have one so you could talk to him. Would that be OK?" said Dumbledore.

"I think that would be a grand idea. That way we would have our mirrors back and everyone would be happy. Yes I think that wound be fine." Harry said and he and Hermione got in the pool.

They had an early dinner and Dumbledore left shortly after eating. The Granger's household settled into their normal routine for the rest of the night.

20


End file.
